Warriorcat1195
Warriorcat1195 '''is a young girl who is ''obssessed ''with Warriors and her Warriors fanfictions. She writes her fanfictions with a bit of help from her friend, FlameFoxStar110 , whom she knows in real life. Information Residence '''Current: '''Florida (USA) '''Past: '''New Hampshire (USA) Date of Birth October 3rd Novels '''Warriors Series: ''Into the Forest , Forbidden Love , The Suspected Warrior , Revenge of the Darkness , Warriors of Suffering , Rise of the Shadows, ''A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret (writing in progress) Other Novels: ''Time Twister,'' countless short stories User Page Warriorcat1195 Biography Warriorcat1195 was born in a small town in New Hampshire. She loved her house, and playing in the snow with her family during winter. She got one year of school there, kindergarten, before her dad got a job offer down in Florida, so her family moved south. She has a lot of friends here, but she still misses New Hampshire. When in fourth grade, she started running out of series to read, and remembered her brothers saying they used to read Warriors, so found the first book and was immeidately hooked. She always had a love of writing and creating, so after a while put it to the test with her Warriors fanfics. Quotes "I don't care what science says. I will always believe God is behind everything." "I've always had a cat in my life. I've owned four in my lifetime; Teika and Tidbit we got before I was born, and are currently both dead. Tidbit died of cancer before I went into kindergarten, but Teika lasted until towards the end of my third grade year, probably old age. I distinctly remember a minor detail, something I didn't realize at the time, but they day Tidbit died, I told Teika as she passed my room, and she gave me this look of pure joy. As a five-year-old, naturally I didn't notice, but looking back it was unmistakeable. I remember getting Belle, a week before Christmas, we didn't think we'd be getting a kitten any time soon, and then my brother and I were put in the car and driven to some random house. We saw a mother brown tabby with five or six brown tabby 'tom-kits'. Then I saw one black-and-white kitten, the only female, the only non-tabby. So shy, so mellow, and twice as cute when she played. I figured it'd be a good choice since Teika was very old and wouldn't want a hyper kitten. Misty was after Teika died, and I didn't think we'd get another kitten so soon, since Teika had died, like, two months ago. My brother named her after a character from an opera called 'Cats', Mr. Mistoffelees, since she acted so much like him. Her full name is Misty Mistoffelees, but we called her Misty." "There is no such thing as luck, and nothing happens by coincidence or chance. Everything that happens is because of God." Trivia *Her religion is a new one, only existing for 200 years, called Mormonism. **While at first glance she looks like an average, fun-loving girl, her faith in her religion is undeniably strong *She admits that she has more friends in Florida than she did in New Hampshire *She dreads the day when she will have officially lived in Florida longer than New Hampshire *She says she relates most to Leafpool *She loves writing her fanfiction, and her friends love reading it, but when she goes to read it herself she bores herself *While she always perfers the book she's actively writing over her other fanfictions, she thinks that Into the Forest ''turned out best. **Now she's thinking ''A Forgotten Land is the best. *She has read over half the Warriors series in less than a year, and thinks she'll come close to finishing before The Apprentice's Quest ''comes out **It has come out and when it did she only had a few field guides left and all the mangas *Her favorite color is bright blues, but she prefers all neon colors **She hates black, gray, and brown, and some friends at school called her racist because of this *She admits that she killed Squirrelflight and Harespring purely because she'd been planning on killing Bramblestar and Onestar and Squirrelstar and Harestar just didn't have a good ring to it *She says that the reason as the series goes on Furrypelt doesn't sing as many songs is because FlameFoxStar came up to her one day in school and complained about it *While writing or rereading a section, a single line or word could get a song stuck in my head for a while, and sometimes it would actually work in context **As just one example, she was rereading a story in ''The Short Stories Collection about Smoky and his kits, and at the end when he says he wouldn't let go, and would always protect this litter, the song I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts (particularly the chorus) Category:Authors Category:Real World Articles